Mystic Knoll
|image = |caption = You call this a vacation? |airdate = Diana G. Gallagher |writer = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 141690121-3 |production = Season 5 |previous = Pied Piper |next = Changeling Places}} Mystic Knoll is the 28th book of Charmed novels. This novel is set between Season 5 Episode 19 Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun and Season 5 Episode 21 Oh My Goddess! Part 1. Summary A curse was made, an Innocent born— To darkness her small life was sworn. Gather the forces, bring them together— Save this girl from sadness forever! All vanquishing and no play makes for tired, grumpy Charmed Ones. Paige decides that what they need is a family getaway, but where to go? She'd love to explore her witch heritage in Salem, but that doesn't sound very relaxing to Phoebe and Piper, who'd rather spend a week on a quiet beach, soaking up the sun. Sensing a sibling showdown, Leo points out that they can do both. They'll spend a day or two in Salem, then the rest of the time on the beautiful Massachusetts coast. It seems the girls have gotten a break from evil—but late flights and wrong directions conspire to sidetrack the travelers, and they find themselves hungry, exhausted, and nowhere near Salem. They happen upon a bed-and-breakfast run by a crotchety old woman and her strange, shy granddaughter. They're not your typical innkeepers, and soon Piper, Phoebe, and Paige find that nothing in this small town is typical. It's all a little… well… mystical. ''It looks like a working holiday for the Charmed Ones! Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Harriet Thornwood:' Abigail's daughter. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's newborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Ida Thornwood:' Abigail's mother. *'Lucas Barnes' *'Nathaniel Coffey:' A grad student at University of New Hampshire studying Ph.D. in regards to psychological effects of local legends. Minor *'Linda Cambridge' *'Florence Nestor-Haynes' *'Jed Dalton:' Lived in Cairn for a few years. Lives three miles away from Mystic Knoll. *'Tammy:' 40 years old tour guide, with short, graying hair. She met Paige when she was buying her Mystic Knoll Tour ticket. *'Brad York' *'Molly York' *'Ned Johnson' *'Troy Nestor-Haynes' *'Larry:' Tourist. Married to Doreen. *'Doreen:' Tourist. Married to Larry. *'Joyce:' A newly-wedded woman in her late 20's. Married to Daniel. She and her husband are cruising the back roads of America in a rented RV. *'Daniel:' A newly-wedded man in his late 20's. Married to Joyce. *'Mabel:' Owns the antique shop Odds 'n' Ends with Angus. *'Angus' Owns the antique shop Odds 'n' Ends with Mabel, but rarely helps out. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. *'Tim Barnes' *'Nancy Stark' *'Mr. Farley' *'Lucy:' Waitress at Parfait Café. *'Gretchen:' Works at Parfait Café. Over 40 years old, but tries to pass as 29. Mentioned *'Karen Stark' *'Clara Beady' *'Frank Nestor:' Wrote an article about Joshua's death. *'Anne' *'Doc Randall' *'Spencer Ricks:' Phoebe's rival advice columnist, whom she once turned into a turkey while under an obsession hex. *'Joshua Thornwood:' Ida's late husband and Abigail's father. *'Abigail Thornwood:''' A witch practitioner who cursed her daughter at Mystic Knoll. Magical Notes Spells Notes and Trivia *The story takes place during the summer solstice in June. Ironically, another novel (Survival of the Fittest) takes place approximately one week later, but a year earlier. *Debut appearance of Wyatt Halliwell. Bloopers and References *Paige's time as a Nymph in "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun" was mentioned. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise